A mystery to be solved
by Skovko
Summary: Lizzie is The Shield's assistent and she's a very private person. Dean has made it his mission to figure out what the woman is hiding and he's willing to take things far just to figure out who she is.
1. Last names

Her eyes flew open and she growled a few profanities as she looked at the wall clock to see it was only 6.30 AM. The loud music had woken her up and she didn't have to question who had put it on. Dean Ambrose, a man who took joy in waking her up with black metal on those mornings where Seth and Roman were out of the house.

She laid back for a few seconds, enjoying the music that Dean had absolutely no idea she actually liked. It wasn't the music that messed with her mood. It was the early morning hours and the sleep he took away from her. She had been up till 3 AM working on his freaking schedule for next year just so he could know when he might have days off because, as he had put it, it simply couldn't wait. It could wait, they both knew it since next year was many months away, but as the trusted assistant to The Shield, she did her job without any complaints.

There was no point in staying in bed. She knew he wouldn't give up and turn off the music until she surfaced. She sighed as she got out of bed. She grabbed the papers from the table, his apparently very much needed schedule, and walked out of her room. It was no surprise that she found a grinning Dean in the hallway.

"Oh hi there, Lizzie. I'm sorry, is the music too loud?" He put on an innocent face.

She walked over to him and pushed the papers into his chest.

"Your precious schedule," she said. "Which I worked on until 3 hours ago. Thanks a lot."

She turned around and headed towards the bathroom.

"I'm sorry," he said.  
"No, you're not," she said without turning around. "If you're gonna wake me up with that Dimmu Borgir album again, at least play song no 3."  
"Song no 3?" He asked confused.  
"Dreamside Dominions," she answered.

She disappeared into the bathroom and he wasted no time in running back into his room. He cut the music and found the album cover, turning it around to read the song titles. She was right. Song no 3 was called Dreamside Dominions. He never thought she actually liked that kind of music. It wasn't like he enjoyed it himself. He just thought he could mess around with her a bit by playing it. Once again he had learned a weird little detail about her out of nowhere. He left his room and walked to her room, standing in the open doorway and looking in.

"Who are you, Elizabeth Bodie?" He asked.

He often stood there asking that question. She had nothing in her room. Well, she had her bed and table and a closet of clothes and all those usual everyday items but she had nothing personal. Nothing to give away who she was or what she liked. Nothing but her laptop and her phone and both items could only be unlocked with a code. A code that he hadn't found even though he had tried. She was a mystery to him. A mystery he wanted to solve. He tried often by going through her facebook and twitter but there was nothing there. No baby pictures or anything from her past. It was like she didn't start existing until a few years ago.

"We're back!" Roman's voice sounded through the house.

Dean left her room, not wanting to be caught by his two brothers, and walked out to meet them in the kitchen.

"We bought breakfast," Seth said.  
"Lizzie's in the shower," Dean said.  
"She's up already?" Seth raised his eyebrows.  
"Yeah," Dean chuckled.  
"Not again, Dean," Roman shook his head. "We've told you to stop messing with her."  
"It's just fun and games," Dean grinned.  
"Is she laughing too?" Roman asked.

Ten minutes later she came out in the kitchen with her phone in her hand.

"Right, just got a mail from Stephanie. You're wanted at the office in an hour," she said.  
"Morning Lizzie," Roman chuckled. "You want breakfast?"  
"Oh, you actually went out and bought some?" She asked surprised.  
"You don't have to work 24 hours a day for us and we know it's not in your contract to do such things," Seth said.  
"I don't mind," she shrugged her shoulders.

They all smiled at her. They knew they had been damn lucky with her. She wasn't just a normal assistant working a certain amount of hours and taking the weekends off. She for some reason just felt like she always had to be on duty for them, doing the smallest things like getting breakfast and doing their laundry, things she wasn't actually supposed to do. She was just always there and even though she was always close, it was like they didn't know her. Not deeply. Like Dean, Seth and Roman also saw her as a mystery from time to time but unlike Dean, they didn't feel the need to solve it. If she wanted to be a private person, they were gonna let her.

"Alright, let's see what boss lady wants," Seth said and stood up.

Seth and Dean left the kitchen but Roman stayed behind. He walked over to her and gave her a concerned look.

"Are you alright? You don't look too good," he said.  
"Lack of sleep," she said.  
"Dean's been on your case again?" He asked.  
"You know it," she sighed. "Why doesn't he like me?"  
"He does like you, just like me and Seth do. Dean just doesn't know how to act normal around people so he tends to blow up everything without realizing he might hurt people. It's nothing personal. It's just the way he is," he explained.  
"Great, so I just have to get used to being sleep deprived," she said.  
"You've had around 4 months of practice now," he chuckled. "But seriously, Lizzie, take a day off. You've been working your ass off for us for 4 months straight. You're entitled to days off, you know."

A little while later they sat in Stephanie's office while she had her laptop opened in front of her.

"Balor Club," she started.  
"What about them?" Seth asked.  
"We're gonna start building up a feud between you and them, heading into Wrestlemania," she answered.  
"Sounds good," Roman said.  
"I briefed them yesterday. I just wanted to brief you in person. Creative is working on making it some sort of extreme rules match. Any preferences?" She asked.  
"Hell in a cell," Dean grinned.  
"Or TLC since it's our speciality," Seth added.  
"I'll let them know," Stephanie started typing. "Thanks guys. That'll be all."

They stood up and while Roman and Seth walked out, Dean lingered and looked at her laptop. She looked up from it and caught his stare.

"Anything else, Dean?" She asked.  
"No, nothing. Sorry. Just spaced out a little," he answered.

He walked out of the office and saw Roman and Seth had almost made it down the hallway.

"Just gonna take a piss. Wait in the car," he called after them.  
"Sure thing," Roman waved his hand in the air.

He waited till they were out of the building and then went to the nearest fire alarm. He knew he shouldn't. He could get in a lot of trouble for this if he was caught. Not just for starting the alarm, also for what he was planning on doing. He just had to make sure he wasn't caught. No one was around so he pressed the alarm and it started ringing all through the arena. He watched as people hurried out of different rooms to get outside. Once he saw Stephanie disappear out of her office, he moved on with his plan.

He ran inside her office and smiled as he saw the laptop was still left open. His smile grew bigger as he saw she hadn't thought about logging off before running out. He only had a few seconds so he quickly located the files of everyone working in the company. He grinned as he went through them in alphabetical order, happy that Lizzie's last name was Bodie and came up pretty fast. He didn't have time to look through her file so he just e-mailed the entire thing to himself. He let out a little chuckle and then hurried outside.

"What the hell, dude? You had to take a shit too?" Seth asked.  
"Sorry, once I pee, I can't just stop in the middle of it even if there's a fire," Dean answered.  
"False alarm!" Someone shouted.  
"Let's just go home," Roman said.

Back at home Dean retreated to his room and opened his laptop. He logged on his mail and opened her file. Stephanie always had weird information on everyone working there, information that actually wasn't any use to the company but he could sure use the information he was looking at. Elizabeth Dyar. No wonder he couldn't find anything on her if she had changed her last name some years ago. Elizabeth Bodie had only existed for a few years. Not that there was anything wrong in changing her last name. A lot of people did that. He just wondered why. It wasn't as if she had married and taken a husband's last name.

"Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie," he giggled lowly. "You've been keeping secrets."

He stared at her birthdate, seeing her birthday was coming up this Saturday. Only a couple of days away and she hadn't mentioned it with a word. Again nothing to worry about. Many people didn't like celebrating their birthdays. Or maybe she just thought that as her bosses, they wouldn't care. He had to do something. He had to plan some sort of surprise to catch her off guard and maybe finally learn something more about her. He shut down the laptop and went out to join Seth and Roman in the livingroom.

"Guess what," he grinned.  
"What?" Seth asked.  
"Lizzie's birthday is this Saturday," Dean answered. "And we're gonna surprise her."  
"Surprise party?" Roman asked.  
"No, something more personal," Dean grinned again. "I got an idea."


	2. Baby doll

She groaned lowly as she woke up Saturday morning and realized what day it was. Her birthday. Not something anyone knew and she tended to keep it that way. It was just a day like any other. When she decided to erase Elizabeth Dyar and become Elizabeth Bodie instead, everything had to go and that included her birthday.

"Lizzie!" Roman called as she walked out of her room.  
"What's up?" She asked.  
"I need your help. A friend of mine is having a party next week and you know how much I hate shopping. You know my size and what looks good on me," he said.  
"What do you need?" She asked.  
"Just a new shirt. Maybe a matching belt," he answered.  
"No pants?" She asked.  
"I got that," he said and handed her his creditcard. "Thanks, Lizzie. You're the best."

She showered and got ready as fast as she could and then went out to shop for him.

"Alright, she's gone," Roman said.  
"When are they arriving?" Seth asked.  
"I told them to be here at 10.30," Dean answered.  
"So about 45 minutes," Seth nodded.

It had taken some time but she had managed to find a coral blue shirt. A challenging colour but she knew he could pull it off with his skin tone. She had found a black belt and gotten the shop owner to specialize it with a coral blue belt buckle to match the shirt. She felt happy about her achivement when she finally made it back. Her happiness didn't last though as she heard a female voice from the livingroom. A voice she had never thought she would hear again. She swallowed hard, hoping she was hearing things, as she walked into the livingroom and stared at the couple on the couch who held The Shield's attention with a photo laying on the table.

"We knew she dyed her hair but we never knew she was actually blonde," Seth said.  
"Or had curls," Dean added.  
"The curls aren't real. I always curled her hair to give her that entire doll like appearence," the woman said.  
"It's funny because we often talk about how we think she looks like a doll with those big blue eyes," Roman said.  
"Almost too big for her face but somehow it suits her," Seth said.  
"But with that blonde, curly hair," Dean chuckled. "She really does look like a doll. She almost doesn't look human."

How she wanted to cry. Everything she had tried to erase had been brought right back in front of her. She refused to cry though. She just stood there stonefaced and silent until Dean lifted his head and noticed her.

"Oh, hi Lizzie," he smiled.  
"Lizzie?" The woman lifted her head too and looked at her. "You don't go by Beth anymore?"  
"Beth is dead," Lizzie said.  
"When did you turn into such a dramaqueen? You were such an easy child," the woman said.

Lizzie dropped the bag with Roman's items but she didn't notice. She wanted out, far away from these people, but she felt rooted to the spot.

"What are you doing here, Jenny?" She asked.  
"Jenny? What happened to mom?" Jenny asked.  
"You don't deserve that title," Lizzie answered.

Jenny got up from the couch and walked towards her. Lizzie felt like she was choking more and more for each step her mother took towards her.

"What did you do to your hair? You used to be so pretty, doll," Jenny reached for a lock of Lizzie's dark cappuccino brown hair. "Your father and I miss you. Even uncle Frank sends his gree..."

Jenny's sentence was cut short by Lizzie's hand on her cheek. The slap sounded loud through the livingroom and everyone just stared in horror at first. The guys couldn't believe it. Their normally down to earth assistant had just slapped her own mother. And then she spoke in the most icy voice they had ever heard.

"I'm not your fucking doll!"

For the first time since she came home, her father finally reacted. He got up from the couch and moved towards them, anger written all over his face. Lizzie didn't care to stick around to hear anything coming out of his mouth so she spun around and hurried out of the house. It wasn't until she reached her car, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun around in a rage and came face to face with Dean.

"What?" She shouted.  
"I'm sorry. I thought you would be happy seeing them on your birthday," he said.  
"How do you even know it's my birthday?" She asked.  
"I stole your file from Stephanie," he answered.  
"Of course you did," she growled.

She shook her head and turned her eyes to the sky for a brief second before turning her anger back at him.

"Why, Dean? Why do you hate me that much?" She asked.  
"I don't..." He started but she didn't let him finish.  
"I spent years trying to get away from those people and you brought them right back into my life," she said.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know. I just wanted to know more about you since you don't really tell us anything," he said.  
"You wanna know more about me?" She spat in anger. "Fine! Call Wade and have him go on the deep web for you. Tell him to find my webpage."  
"Your webpage?" He asked.  
"Baby doll Beth," she answered as she opened the car door. "I've heard I was quite the attraction."

She got into the car, slammed the door and sped away before he could start thinking about stopping her. Behind him he suddenly heard voices and he spun around to see Seth and Roman walking her parents out. He couldn't stay. He had to go see Wade Barrett. Even though Wade hadn't worked for WWE for ages, he and Dean had remained friends. While Roman and Seth took care of sending her parents on their way, he walked inside to grab the car keys.

"Where are you going?" Roman asked.  
"To see Wade," Dean answered.  
"Dean, we need to talk about this," Roman said.  
"Later," Dean said.  
"We somehow fucked up big time and it's not gonna go away," Seth added.  
"I know!" Dean growled. "I said later!"

Ten minutes later Dean found himself inside Wade's livingroom. Wade was sitting by a table with his laptop opened in front of him while Dean dumped down to lie on the couch.

"What am I looking for?" Wade asked.  
"Baby doll Beth," Dean answered.  
"It might take a while. It's not like webpages on the deep web actually go by their names. It's more numbers and such but I'm gonna put a request into this chatroom I'm usually in. Someone might know it," Wade said.

Dean sighed and looked up in the ceiling. He had messed up way bigger than the usual Dean Ambrose mess up standards. He just wasn't sure what exactly he had done.

"Bingo!" Wade said. "That was fast."

A few seconds went by while Wade clicked his way into the webpage. Dean turned his head to look in Wade's direction and Wade leaned to the side so Dean could see the picture. It was the same picture Jenny had showed them earlier that day.

"What a dollface. Who is she?" Wade asked.  
"Lizzie," Dean answered.  
"That's your assistant?" Wade asked.  
"Yeah," Dean answered. "Is that all there is? Just that photo?"  
"No, there's a bunch of videos with different titles but you gotta pay to watch. There's a few free samples though. Which one should I pick?" Wade started reading up the titles. "Fun with the neighbours, Uncle Frank stops by, Playhouse..."  
"Uncle Frank!" Dean snapped.

He got up from the couch and walked over to look over Wade's shoulder as the video started playing.

"Dean?" Wade asked in a worried tone. "Why are we watching child porn?"  
"Turn it off," Dean whispered.  
"Dean?" Wade turned and looked at him.  
"Turn it off!" Dean shouted.

Wade quickly turned back around and turned off the video. Dean felt a knot in his chest, felt how an invisible hand reached through him to squeeze his heart painfully.

"Do you know how to hack?" He asked.  
"No, but I know people," Wade answered.  
"Get that page taken down. Fucking destroy every picture and video," Dean demanded. "Is that possible?"  
"I know people that can track the original source as long as the person's computer is on and they can get in and almost blow up the computer," Wade tried joking but it fell flat. "But it's gonna cost and it might take some time."  
"I don't care how much it's gonna cost me, just get it done," Dean said.

Wade nodded and turned to his trusted chatroom again while Dean took out his phone. He had hoped she would answer but of course it went to voicemail.

 _"Hi, this is Lizzie. I'm not able to get to the phone right now but leave your name and number and I'll get back to you as soon as I can."_

He ran his hand through his hair in desperation as he waited for the beep so he could leave a message.

"Lizzie, it's Dean. Shit! I'm so fucking sorry, you can't even begin to imagine. I need to talk to you. I don't know where you are but I'm on my way home. Please, come meet me there as soon as you get this. I... I never meant for this to happen. I'm so sorry, Lizzie, I really am. I'll see you at home. Soon, alright?"

He clicked the red bottom and looked at Wade.

"They're already working on it," Wade said.  
"Good," Dean sighed. "Pay them and then tell me how much I owe you. Put whatever you want on top of it as your own payment. Just get that shit deleted for good fast."


	3. No one is talking

"Maybe she finally decided to take some days off," Roman said.

They were halfway into Sunday and still no sign of Lizzie since she had run out a little over 24 hours ago. Her phone went to voicemail no matter which one of them tried to call and unsurprisingly she didn't answer any texts.

"I wonder what has gone down between her and her parents to make her see red like that," Seth said.

Dean looked down and hoped they wouldn't notice anything. He knew. He didn't want to know but he knew. He also knew his two brothers would keep the secret if he let them in on it but he didn't feel right about telling them. It was her secret to share, not his.

"I fucked up," he said lowly.  
"Yeah, you did," Roman chuckled a little. "You always do."  
"Why can't I just act normal?" Dean sighed.  
"It's not in your nature," Seth grinned.

He reached over to rub his hand through Dean's hair but Dean annoyingly slapped it away. He wanted to yell something at Seth, take out all his anger on the undeserving man, but instead he just slumped further down over the kitchen table. Seth crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair as he stared at Dean.

"You're in love with her!" He let out loudly.  
"What?" Dean snapped his head back up. "No!"  
"You're totally in love with her!" Seth laughed.  
"Why didn't we see it before?" Roman laughed too.  
"Shut up!" Dean shouted. "I'm not... I'm not..."

He couldn't finish the sentence. He couldn't lie.

"Fine!" He threw his hands up in the air. "I guess I am."  
"You guess?" Roman chuckled.  
"I am," Dean repeated with a sigh. "And I totally fucked it up yesterday."  
"She'll come back," Roman said.  
"What makes you so sure?" Dean asked.  
"It's Lizzie. She's tough as nails. She'll be back and she'll probably pretend like it never happened," Roman answered.  
"And we're gonna pretend too?" Seth asked.  
"If that's what she wants," Roman shrugged his shoulders.

Dean didn't say anything. He knew damn well that he could never pretend such thing, not after finding out what he did. He had to talk to her as soon as she got home. He had to let her know that he knew about her past and how sorry he was. As soon as she got home, he wouldn't allow her to move out of his sight until he had talked to her. Only problem was that she didn't come home Sunday either.

"Yeah, okay," Roman came walking out to Seth and Dean in the kitchen Monday morning with his phone to his ear. "We're on our way."

He hung up and looked at his two brothers.

"Who was it?" Seth asked.  
"Stephanie," Roman answered. "We have been summoned to the office."

Shortly after they sat in Stephanie's office and felt kind of nervous about the way she looked at them. She sat leaned back in her chair with her arms crossed and a not too friendly look on her face.

"Do you know why I signed Lizzie to be your assistant?" She finally spoke.  
"No," Seth answered.  
"She was the only one not putting in a personal request to work with you three. I have many fans applying for these jobs and they all wanna work with you but Lizzie didn't care who she worked with. She just wanted to work. Period," Stephanie said.  
"Okay?" Roman questioned her with a look.  
"They are rare to come by these days but you already know that. Not only is she the first one not to personally ask for you, she's the first one to ask to be removed from you," she said.  
"No!" Dean snapped.  
"No?" Stephanie gave him a hard look. "You don't get to say anything about this unless you wanna tell me what the hell has gone wrong inside that house. Lizzie didn't wanna tell me. She just wants to work with someone else."

All three guys looked at each other but none of them said anything. They didn't know what to tell Stephanie since they couldn't quite understand themselves what had gone wrong. They just wanted to surprise Lizzie for her birthday and everything had gone wrong.

"Okay, you don't wanna talk either. Fine, you don't have to. You better get used to sleeping with locked doors again once I find you a new assistant," Stephanie said.  
"What? We don't want anybody else!" Dean raised his voice.  
"Not your call. I've signed Lizzie to the Balor Club. She's moving her things as we speak. You three stay around the arena for an hour and she should be gone by then," she said.

Dean jumped up from his chair and hurried out of the office without saying goodbye. Roman and Seth caught up with him in the parking lot as he moved towards their car.

"Where are you going?" Roman asked.  
"Home!" Dean growled.  
"You can't. You heard Stephanie," Roman said.  
"What, Roman? She's gonna fire me for going back to my own house?" Dean stared his friend down.  
"Fuck this," Seth got the car keys out. "We're all going."

As they pulled into the street, they noticed the moving truck parked outside their house. As they drove into the driveway, they watched as two men were in the process of carrying her bed out of the house. Once the doorway was clear, Dean ran into the house and found her in her room. The room was cleared completely except for a bag on the floor. He walked over and pulled her into a tight hug, not caring if she actually wanted it or not.

"I'm so sorry, Lizzie," he said down in her hair. "Please, don't leave."

She reached up and grabbed his arms, dragging them away from her and moving out of his embrace. She didn't say a word. She just looked at him with dead eyes. This wasn't his Lizzie. No matter how much shit he had put her through, her eyes had always had a sparkle to them. He had managed to kill that sparkle and he felt his heart tighten in his chest. She moved over and picked up the bag and moved towards the open door.

"I'll kill them for you, Lizzie," he said.

She stopped in the door and turned around to look at him.

"I'll kill both your parents and every person they ever forced upon you," he said.  
"You'll do no such thing," her tone was just as icy as it had been Saturday.  
"I can't begin to imagine what you've been through," he said lowly.  
"No, you can't," she said. "But you made sure I wouldn't be allowed to forget."

He took a step towards her but she turned around and walked out of the room. He stood there for five seconds before finally moving out of her room fast, running through the house to catch her outside.

"Lizzie!" He called. "Lizzie, I'm so fucking sorry! Please, don't leave!"

She just gave him another dead stare as she climbed into the passenger seat of the moving truck.

"Please, don't leave me," he whispered.

He watched as the two men jumped into the truck too and started it up. He felt Roman's hand on his shoulder as they all three stood there watching her drive away.

"Are you okay?" Roman asked.  
"Yeah, fine," Dean shrugged Roman's hand off his shoulder. "I'm going for a walk."

Many hours passed without a word from Dean. It wasn't until around midnight a knocking sounded on their front door. When Seth and Roman went to answer, they found Wade outside with a dead drunk Dean in his arms.

"A little help, please," Wade said.

Seth and Roman grabbed an arm each and dragged Dean into his bedroom while Wade followed behind. They dumped the deadweight on his bed. He never woke up in the process.

"What happened?" Roman asked.  
"I don't know. I found him in front of my house when I came home," Wade answered.  
"Thanks for bringing him," Seth said.  
"Of course. However, if I must guess, I think it has something to do with that webpage," Wade said.  
"What webpage?" Seth asked.  
"He didn't tell you?" Wade asked.  
"You better start talking," Seth demanded.

Wade nodded and turned to walk into the livingroom. He sat down on a chair, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his thighs while ruffling up his hair with both his hands.

"We found that page. Baby doll Beth," he said.

Roman and Seth looked at him in wonder and he let out a little sigh.

"You don't know?" He asked.  
"No, but you're about to tell us," Roman crossed his arms.  
"It's about your assistant Lizzie," Wade said.  
"What about her?" Seth asked.  
"Fuck!" Wade muttered lowly. "Alright, I thought Dean would have told you but I guess I'm stuck with the hard part. Just remember, I'm just the messenger. I'm not the one you should be mad at."


	4. Some sort of liberation

"Hungover?" Roman asked next morning as Dean joined them in the kitchen.  
"Surprisingly not," Dean answered. "Although I have no clue how I got home last night."  
"Wade drove you," Seth said.  
"That was nice of him," Dean said.

He sat down and welcomed the mug of coffee Roman handed towards him.

"That's not all he did," Roman said. "He told us."  
"Told you what?" Dean looked up.  
"About that page," Roman continued. "Baby doll Beth. Lizzie's past."  
"Fuck!" Dean said loudly.  
"You should have told us," Seth said.  
"No, I shouldn't. Not without her permission," Dean said.

Roman and Seth nodded. They could understand that.

"You should know that he got it done," Roman said.  
"Got what done?" Dean asked.  
"The page is gone and so are the original files. His friends got it done. They even left a little virus on her parents' computer to make sure that thing will never start up again," Roman chuckled.  
"That's good," Dean said.  
"And he said you don't owe him anything," Roman said.  
"Wade's a good man. Always has been," Seth said.  
"Yeah," Dean said lowly. "So now that's out of the way, do you think we can convince her to come back?"  
"Shit, I don't know, Dean. Would you wanna come back if it was you?" Seth asked.  
"No," Dean answered and looked down at the table.  
"It's not like she's completely gone. You'll see her at the arena," Roman tried lightening the mood.  
"Yeah, around those three idiots," Dean grumbled.

It took a couple of days before Dean actually ran into her. He was walking down the hallway lost in his own thoughts when she suddenly out of nowhere stepped out almost in front of him from one of the side rooms. She hadn't noticed him as she was too busy moving ahead with three bottles of water in her arms. He reached forward and gently grabbed her upper arm while moving up next to her. She almost dropped the waters by the sight of him.

"Hey, how are you?" He asked as he walked next to her.  
"Busy," she answered.  
"Are they treating you good?" He asked.  
"They're treating me like they should," she answered. "You know, letting me do my job and not trying to mess with my life."  
"Are you happy?" He asked.  
"Don't pretend to suddenly care," she answered.

He stopped and forced her to stop too since he hadn't let go off her arm. He spun her to face him while reaching up to place his free hand on her cheek.

"I do care, Lizzie. I always have," he said.  
"You have a funny way of showing it," she said.  
"I don't know how to be around people. I was raised by wolves," he tried with his old joke.  
"Take that shit to someone who actually wants to hear it," she said.

She started walking again but once again he held her back.

"Lizzie," he tried.  
"No!" She yanked her arm free. "You did what you did because you wanted to. You wanted to mess with my head. You don't care about anyone but yourself. Life is a fucking joke to you and messing with other people is your sick form of entertainment."  
"I just wanted to make you happy," he said lowly.  
"Right," she rolled her eyes. "You did a great job at that."

She started walking away but he ran up next to her although not grabbing her again.

"I really am sorry, Lizzie. Please, don't be mad at me," he pleaded.  
"Mad?" She stopped and looked at him. "I'm not mad at you. I pity you and your pathetic little existence. It must be so lonely being you when you always have to hurt people and push them away. How long to you actually think Roman and Seth are gonna last around you before you screw that up too?"

She started walking again and this time he let her walk. Not only had her words hurt, they had also hit home. His biggest fear was to lose his two best friends but somehow she was right. He was good at pushing people away. He didn't let many into his inner circle and it hurt really bad when he lost one that had gotten through his walls like he had just lost her. Feeling defeated he turned around and walked back to their locker room.

"She's not coming back," he said as he sank down on the bench. "She hates me too much."  
"I doubt that," Roman said.

Dean looked up at his friends while biting his lip.

"Are you gonna leave me too?" He asked.  
"What? Where is this coming from?" Roman sat down next to him.  
"I fuck up people and then they leave," Dean said.  
"Dean, god damn it," Roman muttered as he put his arms around his friend. "We're not gonna leave you, asshole. We like your quirky little ways."  
"Yeah, you're our favourite asshole," Seth chuckled.

Dean managed to get a hold of himself and deliver perfectly at that evening's show like he always did. After the match he and Seth went to their locker room while Roman went to catering to grab some waters for them. A thing Lizzie had always done but since they were currently without an assistant, they had to do the small tasks themselves. On his way out of catering, he bumped into her.

"Sorry," she muttered as she tried to walk past him.  
"Nope, not happening," he chuckled and pulled her back in front of him. "Hi Lizzie, how are you?"

He sent her a warm smile and she let her walls down.

"Hi Roman," she smiled back. "I'm okay all things considering."  
"That's good," he said.  
"And you?" She asked.  
"I'm good. So is Seth. Dean is miserable though. He thinks you hate him," he answered.  
"So?" She shrugged.  
"I don't think you hate him," he looked around to make sure no one was close. "I think you used up all your hate on your family and when you couldn't deal with all that hate anymore, you changed your last name and ran like a bat out of hell and just kept running until you felt like you could finally breathe again."  
"Dean told you?" She looked at him with wet eyes.  
"No, he actually kept quiet. Wade told us," he said.

He held the three bottles of water in one hand and reached his free arm forward to pull her up against his chest. He bowed his head down to her level and spoke lowly in her ear.

"You should know that Wade made the page disappear along with all the original recordings," he said.  
"What? How?" She asked.  
"He's got some skilled hacker friends," he answered. "I hope this somehow helps setting you more free. I know the past won't go away but no one else will get to see it."

He kissed her cheek before letting go off her with a smile and walking towards their locker room. She stared at him go, feeling strangely liberated inside. Well, not completely, but it felt like a huge stone dropped from her heart.


	5. Human doll

Over the next couple of weeks Dean kept his distance, pining over her everytime he watched her move through the arena to do whatever she had to do for the Balor Club. She didn't belong with those three. She belonged with him, Seth and Roman. That much he was sure of. Even if he would never be able to physically be with her, she belonged in their house. That was also why he flat out refused getting another assistant and Seth and Roman backed him up in that matter.

"Dean!" Finn's chirpy voice called from behind him.

He rolled his eyes to no one before turning around with a fake smile to see Finn, Luke and Karl come walking towards him. They didn't have personal beef backstage with each other but Dean couldn't stand any of them, not since they had taken Lizzie away from him. But there they were, all three of them, and he was alone so he chose to play nice.

"What can I do for you?" He asked once they reached him.  
"Lizzie," Finn answered. "Is she any fun?"  
"Fun?" Dean asked.  
"You know, does she like to go out? Drink and party?" Finn asked.  
"Not really," Dean answered.  
"That's a shame," Luke said.  
"It's not like she's boring. She went out with us sometimes but it was never her idea. She's more of a stay at home person," Dean said.

He didn't know why he felt the need to explain it to the three men in front of him. He just didn't want anyone to think ill about her in any way. She did have a fun side to her which he had seen on those few times they had managed to convince her to go out with them.

"But she can be convinced?" Karl asked.  
"Yeah," Dean nodded.  
"Good," Finn grinned at punched Karl playfully in the chest. "Karl here finally kicked out his wife and after being locked down for so many years, we need to let him out to play again."  
"Play?" Dean looked from man to man. "You don't play with Lizzie. You don't get to play with Lizzie!"

He felt the anger boil inside him. No way was he gonna let Karl put his hands on Lizzie. Not her. Not his Lizzie.

"Relax, Dean," Luke chuckled.  
"If she wants to play with me, who's gonna stop her?" Karl chuckled too. "It's not like you're her father."

With the mention of her father, Dean saw red. He grabbed Karl's shirt and slammed him hard up against the nearest wall, getting all up in his face.

"You don't fucking touch her!" He growled.  
"Try and stop me," Karl smirked.

Luke and Finn grabbed an arm each and yanked Dean away from Karl before he could take a swing at their friend. They pushed him away and he turned around in anger, storming down the hallway.

"Don't worry, Dean! I'll take good care of her! I'll show her what a real man can do!" Karl shouted mockingly.

If it had been anywhere else than their work place, Dean would have turned around and stormed right back, jumped Karl and delivered pain unlike anything else Karl ever had experienced without a care about Luke and Finn being there. However, he didn't want to lose his job and just because Karl had a huge ego and thought he might be able to get it on with Lizzie, that didn't mean Lizzie would actually play along.

He had to find her. He had to warn her. For once it seemed as if the heavens heard his prayers as she stepped out from a bathroom a little ahead of him. He stormed down, grabbed her and dragged her back into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him and locking it before she could register what was going on.

"What the hell, Dean?" She shouted.  
"Karl's gonna go for you," he said.  
"What are you talking about?" She asked.  
"Don't go out with them tonight. When they ask, say no. I don't know where they're gonna take you but I know they're gonna continue filling you with alcohol until you're a giggling mess and don't know what you're agreeing to, and I won't be able to be there to protect you," he said.  
"I don't need your protection," she said.

He grabbed her head and she took a step backwards but he just followed.

"Lizzie, this isn't about me or how much I fucked up around you. Just let me do this thing right and fucking listen to me. Karl is dead sure he's gonna fuck you by the end of the night," he said.  
"And what if I want him to?" She stared him down.

That had never crossed his mind. What if she actually wanted to be with Karl? Who was he to get in between that? He let go off her face and took a step backwards.

"If that's what you want, then go be with him," he said lowly.  
"You're something else," she walked around him and unlocked the door. "Is there any dirty trick you won't turn to just to get me back to do your stinky laundry? It's not my fault you can't take care of yourself."  
"What?" He spun around. "Lizzie, please! I'm telling you the truth."

She didn't answer. She just opened the door and disappeared out of it. He didn't know what else to do. He had told her the truth and he had expected her to believe him.

Half an hour later The Shield stood victorious in the ring after having beat The Miztourage. While they stood there, fist to fist, the Balor Club came walking down to start their feud. Finn was going at it on the microphone and Dean knew the script but he wasn't listening. He was just staring at Karl, waiting for Roman to give the cue where they all would jump in and start throwing punches. For the first time ever in his career with WWE, he threw a real punch to someone's face and Karl growled in pain.

"Sorry," Dean whispered.

He knew it was better to be up front with an apology so the company would know it was an accident and wouldn't punish him for it. Better safe than sorry. And Karl deserved the black eye he would be getting after that punch.

"What was that?" Roman looked at him once they were inside their car later on. "You punched Karl."  
"Fucker just left his wife," Dean said.  
"And he deserves to be punished for that?" Seth chuckled as he started the car.  
"No, he deserves to be punished for what he's planning on doing to Lizzie later. They all do," Dean answered.  
"What?" Roman looked shocked. "Do we need to help her?"  
"No, she doesn't believe me and it's not like he's gonna do anything illegal. He just wants to fuck her," Dean fell back in his seat. "And I can't stop it if she wants it too."  
"She doesn't," Seth said. "Come on, it's Lizzie and it's Karl. She will have to be very drunk for that to ever happen."  
"That's what I fear," Dean said lowly.

As if the evening wasn't bad enough, it was about to be a whole lot worse. Dean sneered from his seat as they drove into their driveway and saw none other than Lizzie's parents standing there. Dean was pissed off, both at what they had done but also at him leading them to her address. Well, former address, but in his mind this would always be her home. She belonged with them. He jumped out of the car before Seth had even turned it off.

"Hi guys, sorry to bother you but we don't know where else to go to reconnect with Beth," Jenny started.  
"It's Lizzie!" Dean growled as he moved forward.

He strode straight past her and jumped on Lizzie's father without warning. Punches rained down into the man's face while everyone was screaming. The man on the ground screamed in pain, Dean screamed in anger, Jenny screamed in fear and Seth and Roman just screamed for Dean to stop. They finally managed to pull their friend off the man on the ground.

"You piece of shit!" Dean spat and kicked out in an attempt to hit the man.  
"Rudolph!" Jenny cried out and dropped to her knees next to her husband.

How Dean wanted to continue punching. Not just Rudolph but also Jenny. They both deserved it.

"What did you do?" She looked up at him through tearful eyes.  
"What did I do?" Dean shouted.

He managed to pull out of his friends' grip and grabbed Jenny by the throat, yanking her up to stand.

"What did I do?" He repeated. "What the fuck did you do? You took an innocent child, your own fucking daughter, and you let people rape her over and over again and you fucking filmed it and put it on the internet. And now that you've found out all your footage has disappeared, you come running back to try again."

His hands tightened around her throat and she gasped for air but before he could choke her out, Roman placed a hand on Dean's wrist.

"Dean, let go," he said calmly. "They know we know and they'll never show their faces here again. If they do, they know those videos are going straight to the police and they'll never see daylight again."

Roman was bluffing. Those videos were destroyed but Lizzie's parents didn't know that. As always Roman saw the full picture and managed to work a way around everything. Dean nodded and finally let go off the woman. He had never seen anyone run to their car that fast and speed away. He knew that would be the last they would ever see of them.

"Inside! Now!" Roman ordered.  
"Right," Dean breathed out and nodded.

Lizzie sat at a sleazy little bar with Finn, Luke and Karl. It wasn't a place she would ever go to alone but she was with three well built men so no one was messing with her. It wasn't that she had wanted to go out. She just wanted to prove Dean wrong. She worked for these men just as she had worked for The Shield. Before going out with them, she had been sure that was all there was between them. Now sitting at a bar, experiencing how they constantly tried getting alcohol in her, she began to fear Dean had been right. She looked at Karl who sat next to her and smirked at her. It wasn't that he was an unattractive man. She just had zero interest in him.

"Drink up!" Finn urged her.  
"I'm a lightweight compared to you," she tried joking it off.  
"Don't worry, I'll carry you home," Karl said.

His hand landed on her thigh and she snapped for her breath. Dean had been right. She grabbed Karl's hand and moved it away.

"Karl, you're nice and all but I don't think..." She started.  
"Don't think," he said. "Let's have some fun."  
"Are you really gonna tell us you never had fun with The Shield?" Finn laughed.  
"Not like this," she felt stupid.  
"Really? You never fucked any of them? Not even a blowjob or a kiss?" Luke asked.  
"No!" She raised her voice.

All three men started laughing. Clearly they didn't believe her.

"They respect me!" Her voice was still loud.  
"Respect is something you earn," Karl's hand landed on her thigh again. "And I'll respect you if you suck my dick tonight."  
"I don't want to," she said.  
"Come on, be a doll and do this," he chuckled.

He howled in pain as her nails dug into his skin.

"What the hell?" He sneered as he pulled his hand back.  
"I'm not your fucking doll!" She yelled.

She almost jumped out of her chair and ran out of the bar to the sound of their laughters behind her. It didn't matter that she ran. She lived in their house. They would come home at some point. She couldn't get away. The tears fell as she walked home in the blistering cold. Running out of the bar fast had made her forget her jacket inside.

Dean had spent a couple of hours trying to get his anger out of the system by working out and taking a long, hot shower but nothing had helped. He couldn't get her out of his mind. He finally gave up and went to put on his shoes and jacket and left the house. As he closed in on the house where the Balor Club lived, he saw her walk up the driveway. A smile appeared on his face when he saw she was alone. Karl hadn't gotten his claws in her.

"Lizzie!" He shouted.

He ran to her and his smile disappeared when he saw her wet face.

"Hey Lizzie, what happened?" He asked.  
"I'm never gonna be anything else, am I?" She asked.  
"Anything else? I don't understand," he said.  
"I'm always gonna be that human doll that people think they can just play with as they see fit," she said.  
"No, no, no," he wrapped his arms around her. "You're a beautiful woman, Lizzie. You're not a doll. You're a person, a human being, and anyone who gets to be in your life is damn lucky."

She let out a loud scream and pushed him away. Before he could react, she had unlocked the door, slammed it behind her and locked it again. He walked around the house, following her through the windows. He stopped at the patio door to see her disappear out in the kitchen. She came back a few seconds later with a big kitchen knife in her hand and her eyes looked at him through the window.

"Lizzie!" He shouted and banged on the window.  
"I'm no one's doll!" She shouted.

She grabbed her hair and he watched as she cut chunk after chunk off with the knife and letting the hair drop to the ground. Soon she was one crazy mess to look at with her hair reaching different lengths between her ears and shoulders.

"Lizzie, let me in!" He banged louder.  
"This face! This god damn ugly face!" She lifted the knife up. "I'm gonna make her disappear. The doll will be no more!"

He took a step back and kicked as hard as he could to shatter the glass. He couldn't stand there watching her starting to cut her own face. He reached his hand through the hole he had made and unlocked the door. He ran inside and stopped in front of her.

"Are you gonna cut me with that?" He asked and pointed at the knife.

Her fingers moved a little while she stared at him and then she stretched them out, letting go off the knife and it fell to the floor. He pulled her into his arms as fast as he could and moved her over to the patio door. He had to get her out of that house. Once outside he took off his jacket and put it on her. She didn't speak as he walked her through the empty streets and back to his house.

Since her room was empty and he didn't wanna leave her on the couch, he steered her directly into his own room. He got the jacket off her and helped her down on the bed. He took off her shoes and watched as she rolled over on her side, leaving her back turned against him. It was alright. They could talk in the morning. She just needed to sleep and feel safe and he sure was gonna protect her all through the night. He let her lie in her clothes, not daring to try and undress her with how she felt this evening, but he stripped down to his boxers and tee and crawled down behind her.

"It's gonna be alright, Lizzie," he pulled the covers over them and moved in behind her to hold her close. "I promise you, it's gonna be alright. I'm gonna take care of you and protect you. Me, Roman and Seth. We're your family and friends. We're gonna take care of you."


	6. Back home

She didn't wanna open her eyes. She knew she had turned around in her sleep and was lying face to face with him. His hand was still on her waist and he moved it up to gently pull some of her chopped hair behind her ear.

"I know you're awake," he said.

She didn't answer. Couldn't he just pretend he didn't know? She didn't wanna face the world. Not today.

"Come on, Lizzie, I can hear it in your breathing," he said. "Open your eyes and look at me."  
"Why?" She asked.  
"Because I wanna make sure you're alright," he answered.  
"Can't you just ask me that?" She asked.  
"Your eyes never lie," he said. "And I've missed seeing them."

She opened her eyes and was met with a little smile from him.

"That a girl," he said. "How are you feeling?"  
"Not good," she said truthfully.  
"I can imagine," he stroked down her cheek and placed his hand on her shoulder. "What happened last night?"  
"You were right," she sighed. "Karl's a dick. They all are actually."  
"Did they...?" He left the question open.  
"No, I ran out of there as soon as I realized what was happening. So nothing else but him grabbing my thigh and telling me to suck his dick," she answered.  
"What?" He raised his head quickly.

She just looked at him, not understanding why he got so angry over so little.

"It's nothing really," she said.  
"It's not nothing. Those fuckers are not allowed to touch you or talk to you like that," he said.  
"Nothing happened," she said.  
"But something did happen. Look at your hair," he pulled on her hair gently. "You wouldn't have done that if they hadn't gotten you to your breaking point."  
"I was thinking about cutting it anyway," she tried.  
"Not with a fucking knife!" He growled. "And if I hadn't kicked through that window, your face would look like a fucking cherry cheesecake right now."

She felt so embarrassed right in that second and she did the only thing she could think of. She closed her eyes to avoid his stare.

"No, that's not how this thing works," he chuckled and poked her nose. "Open those eyes again."  
"I don't want to," she said.  
"Come on, Lizzie. You've got nothing to be ashamed of. Look at me," he said.

She opened her eyes again and was once again met by his smile.

"There you are," he said. "I missed you."  
"I only closed them for a few seconds," she said.  
"In general, I mean. I missed you a lot over these last couple of weeks," he said.

He stroked her cheek again. How he wanted to move forward and kiss her but he knew it wouldn't be the right thing to do. Not in that moment.

"I need to tell you something," he said.  
"What?" She asked.  
"Your parents came back last night," he answered.  
"What?" She sat up fast.

He was just as fast to sit up, grabbing on to both her shoulders to keep her sitting on the bed.

"I beat the shit out of your father and I almost choked out your mother," he said.  
"For crying out loud, Dean," she muttered.  
"I would have done way worse if Roman and Seth hadn't been there. I'm so sorry for bringing them back into your life but I promise you, Lizzie, they're not coming back. Not ever. Roman made them believe we got all the videos and that they'll be handed over to the police if they're ever gonna show their faces here again. You're safe here, Lizzie. You can move back," he said.  
"It won't look good if I ask Stephanie to be moved again," she said.  
"Then fucking quit and just move in here," he said.  
"Dean," she tried with a little smile.  
"No, I mean it. I won't lose you again," he pulled her into his arms. "I can't lose you again, Lizzie. I just can't."

She wasn't sure how deep he meant those words but she welcomed the hug. For some reason it just felt right being held by him right in that moment. They sat like that for a little while until it began to feel slightly awkward.

"Mind if I take a shower?" She asked.  
"Sure, go ahead," he answered.

They walked out of his room and while she went to the bathroom, Dean went to the kitchen where Seth and Roman were already sitting. As Dean sat down, the water in the bathroom began to run and Roman and Seth looked at him puzzled.

"Who's in the bathroom?" Seth asked.  
"Lizzie," Dean answered.  
"Lizzie? For real?" Roman asked.  
"Yeah, she had a minor break down late last night so I brought her here," Dean answered.  
"Minor break down?" Seth asked.  
"Don't laugh at her hair," Dean said. "I think the whole troll look actually looks cute on her but we might have to get her to a real hairdresser today."

The door bell rang and the men looked at each other. They weren't expecting anyone. Finally Seth got up to go answer the door. Shortly after he came walking back with Stephanie.

"Morning guys," she said.  
"What's going on since you come here in person?" Roman asked.  
"I had a feeling I would find Lizzie here," she answered.  
"Why?" Dean asked.  
"Look, I don't know what went down last night but I've just spent ten minutes on the phone with three screaming Balor Club members and the only thing I could make sense of is that they don't want her working for them anymore and that she's already gone from their house. Something about a possible break in too but I didn't quite catch that," she said. "So I'm only gonna ask once. Is she here?"  
"In the shower," Dean said just at the same time as the water turned off. "Or soon out apparently."  
"I'm gonna go talk to her but one quick question first. Do you want her back here if she wants to come back?" She asked.  
"Yes!" All three men answered at once.

She giggled lightheartedly and went out to wait in the hallway for Lizzie to come out. Lizzie looked surprised when she came face to face with Stephanie and shortly after the two of them disappeared into her old room.

"You think she wanna come back?" Dean chewed on a nail.  
"I hope so," Roman said.  
"She has to. We're not gonna let her say no," Dean said.  
"What are you gonna do? Chain her to your bed?" Seth laughed.  
"If I have to," Dean said.

They heard a door open and shortly after Stephanie and Lizzie came walking out.

"Okay, I'm gonna call the moving company to pick up your stuff right away. Do you wanna go over there to make sure everything is being handled correctly or do you wanna stay here?" Stephanie asked.  
"I'd like to stay," Lizzie said.  
"We can go if you wanna make sure everything is packed. We know what is yours," Seth offered.  
"I'd like that. Thank you," she said.  
"Don't let Karl steal any of her underwear," Dean muttered lowly.  
"What was that?" Stephanie asked.  
"Nothing," Dean flashed her a big smile. "Roman and Seth will go while I stay here with Lizzie."  
"Alright, welcome back to The Shield," Stephanie shook Lizzie's hand. "Don't let them run you out again. You got my permission to kick their asses."

As soon as Stephanie had left, Roman and Seth got into their car and drove to the Balor Club's house. They weren't exactly welcome but Stephanie had called ahead and informed they were coming so there was nothing to be done about it. While they waited for the moving truck to arrive, they walked to her room and started packing her clothes.

Meanwhile in their own house, Lizzie and Dean had started watching the movie Dear Wendy. He hadn't given her a choice but just pulled her up against his chest to hold her close while the movie played. Just as it was finished, Roman and Seth finally arrived along with the two men that moved her furniture back into her room.

"All panties counted for," Seth grinned. "Even the dirty ones."  
"Dirty ones?" Dean smirked.  
"Lizzie's got more sexy underwear than I ever imagined," Seth chuckled. "I'm gonna have some very wet dreams tonight."  
"Back off!" Dean warned him.  
"You can look but you can't touch," Seth sang as he moved towards her room with the bag in his hand.  
"Sorry about that," Dean said.  
"Don't be. I thought it was funny," she smiled at him. "It feels good to be back here."  
"Welcome home," he said and kissed the top of her head.

He went to stand up and pulled her up along with him, never letting her out of his arms.

"Okay, let's quickly unpack your stuff and then we'll go out," he said.  
"Where to?" She asked.  
"We need to find a hairdresser with a drop in service to fix this mess," he ruffled her hair. "And then we're getting takeout and have a nice chilling evening."


	7. Hero

It felt weird waking up in her old room again even though she hadn't been gone for that long. She looked at the wall clock and saw it was early. The guys were probably still asleep. She got out of bed and moved to the bathroom and took a look in the mirror. It was weird having hair that only reached below her ears but the hairdresser had done a good job saving the mess she had left.

The guys were still sleeping once she was done in the shower. It was just like so many mornings before and once she had gotten dressed, she moved out to buy breakfast for all of them. When she came back and started the coffee maker, they finally started surfacing.

"Just like it used to be," Seth grinned.  
"You know it's not actually a part of your job to buy breakfast for us," Roman said.  
"You always say that," she smiled.  
"And I'll continue saying it," he chuckled.  
"Just let me be good to you every once in a while," she said.  
"Every once in a while?" Dean chuckled as he sat down. "You do it almost everyday."  
"If you don't shut up, I'm gonna feed the birds in the garden with the bread instead," she said.  
"Shutting up," Seth laughed as he reached for a piece of bread.

She sat down on the empty chair next to Dean and he reached over to squeeze her thigh. Not in the vulgar way that Karl had done but in the caring way that Dean always did. She just hadn't thought about it before but he often did that as his way to thank her for breakfast.

"I actually like your hair better this way," Roman said after swallowing the first bite.  
"Thanks. So do I," she said.  
"And you'll keep the colour?" Seth asked.  
"Yeah, no fucking way am I ever going back to blonde," she answered.  
"You could always try dyeing it red. I hear redheads are crazy and wild," Dean chuckled.  
"Yeah, so do I," she kept a straight face. "I heard about this one redhead who cut off her boyfriend's dick while he was sleeping."  
"You're keeping that colour," he said with a fearful look on his face.

It was easy and fast to get back into their old routine. She took care of most things in the house while they constantly reminded her to take a break every once in a while. The only thing that changed was that Dean didn't mess around with her anymore. No more working with stupid things late at night and waking up to loud music in the mornings. Other than that, he was the same funny and charming man he had always been.

"Nervous?" She asked.

It was the morning of Wrestlemania and they had a huge TLC match with the Balor Club that night.

"Of course," Roman answered.  
"Are you gonna win?" She asked.  
"You know we can't tell you that," Dean kissed her cheek. "But I'm totally gonna beat them up for you."  
"My hero," she laughed.

That night she moved through the arena along with them as always. Roman and Seth retreated into their locker room while Dean stayed in the hallway with her. She had been back with them for several weeks now and he still feared he might lose her again.

"Go get changed," she nodded towards the door. "I'll go grab you some water."

Without warning he pulled her into a hug and tightened his arms around her as much as he could.

"Don't leave me," he said lowly.  
"I'm only getting water," she laughed. "I'll be back in a couple of minutes."  
"Just don't leave me," he pleaded.  
"Dean," she leaned out and looked at him. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing. It's silly," he shook his head and forced a smile. "Run along, watergirl."

She turned around and walked away while he disappeared into the locker room.

"I'm so fucked," he muttered.  
"What's going on?" Roman asked.  
"I'm losing my mind over her," Dean answered. "I'm so fucking scared to lose her again."  
"She won't leave us again," Seth said.  
"But one day she's gonna meet someone and he'll take her away from us," Dean said.  
"Not if that someone is you," Roman placed a hand on Dean's shoulder. "You just gotta fucking tell her how you feel."  
"You already live together. Just convince her to start sleeping in your room instead," Seth winked.  
"What if I mess up again? If she says no, it's gonna be so awkward," Dean said.  
"The way I see it, you couldn't be a better choice for her. You already know everything about her fucked up past and better yet, you can handle her fucked up past. You didn't run away scared. You faced it for her," Roman said.  
"She wasn't exactly wrong this morning when she said you were her hero," Seth said.  
"She was just joking," Dean said.  
"But still," Seth grinned. "You're her fucking hero."

She made it down the hallway before Karl suddenly stood in front of her with a big grin on his face.

"So you and Dean, huh?" He asked.  
"Me and Dean what?" She looked at him. "He just gave me a hug."  
"Right, just a hug. And when no one's looking, he's giving you something else," he said.  
"Excuse me?" She snapped.  
"That's why you thought you were too good for me. Such a little tease. All along you've been sucking his dick," he said.

She wanted nothing more than to raise her hand and slap that grin right off his face but she knew she would lose her job if she did. Instead she chose another tactic.

"You're right, Karl. You'll never be good enough for me. I mean, look at you and then look at Dean. You can never compete with a man like him. Not only does he have the look and the body, he also has the brain and the stamina to last all night long. And I don't question that his dick is way bigger than yours. So no, Karl, you're never gonna be good enough to satisfy me after I've had him," she said.

His jaw dropped but he couldn't come up with any comeback. She just smirked as she moved around him and went to catering to get three bottles of water. He was gone once she walked back down the hallway but her smirk was still solid planted on her face.

"Why are you looking so happy?" Seth asked once she returned.  
"I ran into Karl," she answered.  
"How the fuck did he manage to make you smile?" Dean asked.  
"He accused me of sleeping with you and rather than arguing with him, I told him how good you're giving it to me and that he would never be able to satisfy me that way," she answered.

She put down the waters and bit her lip as she looked at Dean.

"Please, don't be mad at me. I just wanted him to shut up for good," she said.

Dean burst out laughing and sat down on the bench so he wouldn't fall down from laughing.

"I'm not mad," he laughed. "Holy fuck, I would have loved to see that."  
"You did good, Lizzie," Roman smirked.  
"And just so we're clear," Dean got back up and moved over to her, leaning his head down to her ear. "You're absolutely right. He would never be able to satisfy you like I can. No one would."

Her eyes widened as he leaned out and winked at her.

"Let's go, boys! We got some justice to hand out!" He said loudly.

The locker room went silent and she turned to the monitor and turned up the volume. Shortly after their theme music started and she watched as they walked down the stairs, ready to tear the Balor Club apart inside the ring. And tear them apart they did. She jumped up and down and cheered to herself as they stood victorious over Finn's fallen body.

For a while they stood in the ring with their fists put together, taking in the roars from the audience. Roman and Seth then moved to a ring post each, stepping up on the middle rope and raising their fists. Once they jumped down and left the ring, Dean dropped down next to Karl who lied out on the floor.

"If you ever hit on my girl again or try to talk trash to her, I'm gonna break both your arms," he said lowly.

He got back up and joined Seth and Roman. He had marked his territory. Karl didn't actually need to know that he and Lizzie weren't together. If he had his way, they would be at some point and that day couldn't come soon enough. As he jumped the barricade and walked back up the stairs, he knew Seth and Roman were right. He needed to tell her, no matter how much he feared her answer. The fear of losing her was bigger.

"You did so good," she was one huge smile once they made it back to the locker room. "I'm so proud of you."

She hugged them all one by one and then sent them into the shower while she ran out for new bottles of water. She took her time, giving them time to shower and get dressed before finally getting back to them.

"Wrestle-fucking-mania," Seth smiled after downing his water. "It always goes by way too fast."  
"Time to go home and prepare for next year," Roman laughed.  
"There's always gonna be more asses to beat," Seth said.

It was way after midnight once they finally made it home. Seth and Roman walked straight to their rooms to get some much needed sleep. Dean and Lizzie moved through the hallway until they reached her room.

"Can we talk?" He looked at her.  
"Sure," she answered.  
"In there," he pointed to his room.

It was an odd request but she nodded and followed him into his room. He closed the door and let out a heavy breath as he leaned his back up against it.

"Are you okay?" She asked.  
"I don't know how to say this so I'm just gonna come out and say it," he pushed himself off the door and walked over to her. "I'm in love with you, Lizzie, and I have been ever since you walked into this house."  
"Is this a joke?" She asked.  
"No, not a joke. I really am in love with you and I never knew how to tell you or figure out if you felt anything for me but I can't keep it hidden anymore. It's okay if you don't feel the same way. I'll accept it and back off. Just don't leave us again," his eyes pleaded with her.

She looked at him for a few seconds before reaching for his hand. She almost looked scared as she looked him in the eyes.

"No cute nicknames. I'll settle for babe but no princess, doll, or anything like that," she said.

He looked at her as if he didn't quite understand what she was saying.

"Will you just kiss me already?" She smiled at him. "I'm in love with you, you moron. Just fucking kiss me and prove you weren't lying in the locker room earlier."  
"What did I say?" He asked.  
"That no one would ever be able to satisfy me like you can," she reminded him.

His face turned into a huge grin and he leaned down to kiss her while backing her towards the bed. Both of them tumbled down on it.

"I wasn't fucking lying, you know," he said as he attacked her neck. "I'm gonna satisfy you like you've never been satisfied before."  
"You better," she breathed hard.  
"Don't worry, babe, I got all night to make you moan," his fingers started working her dress up. "And moan you will."

He quickly got her out of her dress and bra, kissing down her stomach to reach his goal.

"Dean," she whimpered as he started pulling her panties down.  
"I got you, babe," he promised as he buried his face between her legs.

He wasn't lying. He sure had her and he sure could satisfy her. After making her cum hard, he made his way out of bed to get out of his own clothes. He worked fast, not wanting to leave her alone on his bed a second longer than necessary. He dropped down on top of her again, kissing her passionately while roaming his hands through her hair and down her body.

"Dean, please," she whispered.  
"Yeah? You want me?" He teased.  
"Yes, babe, I want you," she cooed.

He chuckled and kissed her jaw before reaching between them to guide his dick inside her. He pushed in slowly, feeling how she engulfed him completely, her warmth and wetness completely swallowing him and making him want more before he had even started thrusting.

"Fucking hell, Lizzie," he growled as he started thrusting. "You feel so good, babe, so fucking good."  
"Dean!" She whimpered in desire.  
"I'm right here, babe," he mumbled as he kissed his way back up to her lips. "Ain't letting you fucking go. Never again."

He kept thrusting, his lips and hands constantly roaming over her body, enjoying how she moved with him, pushing up to meet him thrust for thrust. He sped up as he felt her start to tighten, wanting nothing more than to feel her come undone with him inside her. He had his wish a minute later as she moaned out loudly while her walls squeezed him and her body shook around him. He kept thrusting while enjoying the sight of her cumming.

"Damn, babe, you look so beautiful when you cum," he captured her lips again. "So fucking beautiful."  
"I wanna see you too," she mumbled against his lips.  
"Any second now," he chuckled.

He sped up further, sweat dripping down on her while he worked himself into a mind blowing orgasm, falling apart completely around her before finally crashing down on top of her.

"Lizzie," he whispered as he felt her fingertips brush down his back. "Don't ever leave me."  
"Never," she promised.

Dean couldn't keep the huge grin away from his face next morning as he joined Seth and Roman in the kitchen.

"Someone got laid," Seth chuckled.  
"Why would you think that?" Dean asked.  
"If that grin wasn't a big give away, the fact that the door to her room is open and she's not in there is," Seth answered.  
"She's still sleeping?" Roman asked.  
"Yep, I completely wore her out," Dean winked. "And now I'm going out for breakfast."  
"You're going out for breakfast?" Seth asked surprised.  
"Don't you think it's about time we actually do something for her every once in a while?" Dean asked.  
"She's not gonna leave you," Roman gave Dean a comforting look.  
"I know that," Dean smiled widely. "But I wanna bring my girl breakfast because that's what a good boyfriend does."  
"Then go be a good boyfriend," Roman laughed.

She woke up feeling lips kissing up her spine and she couldn't help but smile as she stretched her body.

"Time to get up," Dean's raspy voice reached her ear.  
"But your bed is so comfortable," she said.  
"I bought breakfast and the guys are waiting in the kitchen," he said.  
"You bought breakfast?" She looked at him surprised.  
"Don't look at me like that. Of course I did," he chuckled. "And if you're good and eat up without any complaints, I'm gonna eat you out afterwards."

He laughed as she practicually jumped out of bed and started putting on her panties. Once they were on, he reached for her and pulled her down on his lap.

"Relax, babe, I'll totally eat you out no matter what," he said in a promise.  
"Sorry, but you were right yesterday when you said no one can satisfy me like you can. That tongue is pure heaven," she turned her head and kissed him.  
"I'm happy to hear it and I promise you're gonna feel it soon again," he said. "All day if you want."  
"Just all day?" She joked.  
"All your fucking life," he promised.


End file.
